houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
3.2 Nursery Rhymes with Illusion
miHoYo is Proud to Present Honkai Impact 3 Version 3.2 - New Chapter Story of the Sea Paired with Seele Vollerei's new A-rank Valkyrie suit - Phantasm, the game's first quantum-type Valkyrie and a new elf Shifter elbow weapon. S Elegy with new singular quantum challenge modes, including a new chase mode ready for the captains to travel together! New Valkyrie! Quantum A Seele Vollerei - Swallowtail Phantasm Has joined the battlefield Can be opened in the additional audio cabinet from July 9, 11: 00 ~ 12 July, 11:00 only! * When the time has expired, will be added to the standard cabinet instead. Seele Vollerei - Swallowtail Phantasm, Level A Valkyrie Suit, Quantum Valkyrie Suit Can attack the enemy with a special position Using his ultimate, he gains Shadow Shadow power, which increases his attack power. Quantum type Loss - Win the way *The types of quantum and biological, psychic, mechanical types are not lost or won by each other. If you use three types of quantum Valkyries to attack enemies There will be no effect to increase damage or reduce damage. *But the quantum type has a losing-win way in itself If using a quantum Valkyrie to attack a similar type of quantum enemy Will increase damage Additional supply cabinets In addition to the supply cabinet, in addition to the Seele Vollerei - Swallowtail Phantasm, there are also two S-rank Valkyries, Sixth Serenade and Herrscher of the Void that will be in this round. together New ELF! Blood Death Hunters! ELF: Selune’s Elegy is ready to sweep the battlefield. Can be opened in the additional audio cabinet from 9 July 11:00 ~ 2 August 11:00 hrs. Kapon must be level 61 or higher to be able to open this cabinet (When opening 100 boxes, get Selune’s Elegy straight away!) Level S ELF Selune’s Elegy uses a sickle as a weapon. Using the ultimate, causing Death’s Aura to deal ice damage to enemies within range Login Bonus During the event period, 8 July ~ 15 July 03:00, after logging in for 7 days, will receive 120 crystals, Swallowtail Phantasm x5 pieces and Stigma 3 ★ Schrodinger: Tour (bottom) ! Story Chapter 11 The Destination of the Sea In search of a lost gem, Bronya invaded the Quanta Sea alone. But in this strange dimension An unexpected person appeared before her ... *Time-limited Challenging Activity Story Chapter 11 Captains Participating in the Activities and completing their Missions Will receive a personal piece, Swallowtail Phantasm, Seele - Azure Memories, Stigma 3 ★ for Seele, and many other prizes of events! New activity Bounty hunting mode Bounty hunting mission Open for you to drop equipment rate 4 ★ Increased bounty hunting mission is open! The bounty hunters gather like a firefly ... New challenge mode: "singular quantum" Under the valley of the convergent dimension Hidden with danger and treasure ... ...... A new adventure is about to begin. The "singular quantum" challenge will open on 15 July 14:00 (Thai time). The captain can chase enemies on the open map. The world And compete with other captains in the same group to receive prizes Activities for new players - the road to greatness Events for new players and players under level 60, new activities will appear as quests completed, will receive many rewards including supplementary cards, Rita Rossweisse: Umbral Valkyrie Rose, Fu Hua: Night Squire, and the sticker set. Get Ryuunosuke Akutagawa a full set for free! Gear update *New weapons: Tale *New Stigma: Set Dirac, Tour *New costume! *Seele - Azure Memories's new costume will be played through story activities for Chapter 11. New additions and adjustments Added a dual mode standing mode mode for Rozaliya & Liliya twins by clicking on the message ... There will be a dual mode function to stand out for two and the solo mode will switch back to stand alone as before. (Must have both to be able to press Change the Azure Waters IOU piece to the Swallowtail Phantasm jigsaw puzzle. Valkyrie suit Molotov Cherry *While attacking, you can switch to Blitz and use your ultimate. *Skill YAY!: Now when holding the attack button after evading or normal attack Will be able to use the skill immediately. *Skill YAY!: Fixed a problem where the position of the attack was overlapping. *Skill YAY!: Fixed an issue causing abnormal use of weapon skills while charging. *Skill TOUCH ME!: Add the effect of the pause dimension while using the dodge skill. *Skill KAN’T STOP!: Damage effect adjusted from "Increase physical damage of TYPHOON CHOP" to "Increase physical damage" *Skill KAN'T STOP!: Adjusted from "At the end of TYPHOON CHOP, the skill effect ends immediately" to "At the end of every TYPHOON CHOP, 0.1s will delete the effect Gilroy one layer " *Skill TRAPPED: Expand the scope of detention of the skill. Molotov Cherry and Blueberry Blitz *Improved the effect of some skills *Adjust the flow of some movement *Now, if releasing the directional button while charging, attack The character will stop moving immediately. Gyakushinn Miko *Fixed the issue with the display of weapons while using part of the ultimate Rita *Improved the appearance, effects and costumes of all Rita characters. Fu hua *Updated all character effects for Fu Hua characters *In the menu, characters will hide the costume robes of Phoenix and Sword, and Fire. Equipment *Nobel: Extend the damage set of 2 sets to the extent of Cherry's charge attack damage. *Nuada’s Grief: SP required for Airgetlám skill reduced to 4 units *One Salty Tuna: After updating to version 3.2, the weapon promotion will be modified to use general upgrade materials and the salt that will be used for the upgrade will initially be recycled on July 4. Gear load removal After updating to version 3.2, Valkyrie gears will no longer be limited by gear load. The captain will be able to install the appropriate equipment for Valkyrie more freely. Supply drop rate update Special Supply *4★ Total Drop Rate: 4.96% *4★ Total Drop Rate: 7.44% *3★ Total Drop Rate: 11.23% *3★ Total Drop Rate: 33.69% */ Gold Total drop rate: 42.68% *4★ rate UP Drop rate: 2.48% *4 ★ non-rate UP Drop Rate: 0.41% *Stigmata 4★ rate UP Drop rate: 1.24% *Stigmata Rate 4★ non-rate UP Drop Rate: 0.31% Additional Supply Supply round with 1 character card with a UP rating: *Cards Total Drop Rate: 15.00% *frag Total drop rate, Total: 26.50% */ Gold Total drop rate: 58.50% *character card in UP rate Drop rate: 1.50% *card level A in the UP rate Drop rate: 4.50% *card level A, outside the UP rate Drop rate: 3.00% *drama personal piece in the UP rate Drop rate: 2.50% *private piece of drama of UP rate Drop rate: 15.00% *class A drama, outside rating UP Total drop rate: 9.00% Additional Equipment Supply *4 ★ Total Drop Rate: 4.58% *4 ★ Total Drop Rate Total: 7.82% *3 ★ Total Drop Rate: 11.23% *3 ★ Total Drop Rate: 33.69% */ Gold Total drop rate: 42.68% *drop rate 4 ★ in the UP rate Drop rate: 1.83% *Drop Rate 4 ★ Out of Rated UP Drop Rate: 0.46% *Stigmata 4 ★ in UP rate Drop rate: 0.92% *Stigmata 4 ★ Out of UP Rate Drop Rate: 0.42% Standard Supply *Cards Total Drop Rate Total: 20.50% *personal piece Total drop rate: 11.47% *Equipment Total drop rate: 31.18% */ Gold Total drop rate: 36.85% *Character Cards Total Drop Rate Total: 1.50% *Character Cards Total Drop Rate Total: 13.50% *Character Cards Total Drop Rate Total: 5.50% *personal items Total drop rate: 1.27% *personal drama Total drop rate: 10.19% Standard Equipment Supply *4 ★ Total Drop Rate: 5.70% *4 ★ Total Drop Rate: 8.56% *3 ★ Total Drop Rate: 10.99% *3 ★ Total Drop Rate: 32.98% */ Gold Total drop rate: 41.77% *weapons ★ each piece Drop rate: 0.18% *4 ★ each piece Drop rate: 0.15%